


at fourteen years old

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Nonbinary!Virgil, the ending is. a little bittersweet. idk. ambiguous ig.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: At fourteen years old, Patton met Logan, and the two fell in love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	at fourteen years old

**Author's Note:**

> day fifteen :0 we are half way through y’all!!! today’s prompt was ‘growing old together’ and anyway i got emotional writing this, hope y’all enjoy <3

At fourteen years old, Patton met Logan. Logan was quiet, didn't like people, and didn't seem to want anything to do with Patton - but he didn't want anything to do with anyone else, either. So Patton talked to him, every day, asking for help with maths or seeing if he wanted to sit with him and his friends for lunch. Logan never initiated the conversation, but after a while he began to speak back, and, one day, he smiled.

At fifteen years old, Logan finally took Patton up on his offer to sit with him at lunch. Patton's friends weren't sure what to make of Logan at first, and Logan was still quiet, so, so quiet, but he continued to sit with Patton the whole year, and Patton couldn't have been happier. Logan began to hang out with Patton more, even going round to his house after school. They were friends.

At sixteen years old, Logan came out to Patton. That was the first time that Patton had seen Logan cry - both with sad tears, at first, frustrated tears and anxious tears as he was unsure how to tell Patton the truth, but then happy tears when Patton told him he accepted him, and that it didn't change a thing. Patton came out to him, as well, even though he thought that Logan already knew, that everyone already knew. Still, Logan was comforted by the fact that he wasn't alone.

At seventeen years old, Logan and Patton attended the school dance together, hand in hand. Logan had worn a suit and tie, and slicked his hair back after a fresh cut (even though Patton knew for a fact that Logan had been wanting to grow it out - he'd get there eventually). Patton had worn a flowery skirt, that twirled around his body when he spun. Logan had told him that he looked beautiful and Patton had blushed. They said they went as friends, but perhaps they both wanted more.

At eighteen years old, they started dating, finally stopping that awkward game they'd been playing for years, trying to ignore their feelings for one another. Patton had told his friends and family, Logan had told no one. After school, Logan went away to university, and Patton went straight into work in his hometown.

At nineteen years old, Patton moved away to Logan's city. He didn't attend the university, but rent was cheaper there, and he wanted to be around Logan as much as possible. Plus, it was getting a little awkward around his parents, and he wanted somewhere he could be free. He'd visit Logan's apartment every other night, or Logan would visit his, and every morning Patton would walk Logan to his classes before work. It was rare that they were ever seen apart.

At twenty one years old, Patton and Logan moved into an apartment together. Patton was beginning to struggle with rent by himself, and Logan wanted to move away from campus. He would be finished with school soon - after that, he would move on to a good paying job, but he'd never leave Patton's side.

At twenty seven years old, Logan got a better paying job across the country, and the two moved into a bigger house together. They brought a dog, and Patton worked hard to decorate their forever home properly. Logan's hair reached half way down his back now, and he wore it in plaits. One night, Logan proposed.

At twenty nine years old, Logan and Patton got married. Patton had always wanted to get married in a church, but he knew that Logan didn't believe in that kind of stuff, and that was fine. The wedding was hosted in their garden - their friends from school came up to attend, as well as Logan's friends from work and Patton's friends from the animal shelter he volunteered at. Patton's parents came, but Logan's didn't. After the wedding, they spent a week together in Spain, away from everyone else. It was just them.

At thirty five years old, they adopted a kid - Virgil, at eleven years old. He was scared, at first, not quite sure what to make of the two of them, but he quickly warmed up to Patton. Logan was a little harder, always out at work, but eventually they figured out they both had an interest in astronomy, with led to them growing closer.

At thirty eight years old, Virgil came out as nonbinary. The first thing that Patton did was take his child out to buy some skirts, after they had expressed interest in dressing more feminine - he even told them that he used to do the same thing, and even today liked to wear a dress every now and then. Logan helped to inform the school and ensure that everyone respected his child's choices, and as a frequent donor to the school, they had no choice but to comply. 

At forty two years old, Virgil left for university, and Logan and Patton were alone in the house again. Patton felt satisfied with his life - he'd graduated school with alright grades, he'd married the love of his life, and he'd raised a brilliant child, going on to do great things. Logan still wanted more - he always had, always needed to be better. Logan quit his job and returned to a community collage, taking some courses on astronomy. He got a job at NASA soon after.

At forty nine years old, Patton and Logan attended Virgil's wedding, to his boyfriend, Remus, of four years. At first, Patton hadn't been so sure of Remus - the two hadn't been together long before they got married, and Remus was a little... much, at times. But he made Virgil happy, and Patton supposed he was a little biased on the time they'd spent together, as he had known Logan for years before they even got together. Logan never had a problem with Remus - he just wanted to support his child (well, not exactly a child anymore, Logan supposed) as best he could.

At seventy years old, Logan retired. He was getting tired, and they had enough money between them that neither would have to work. They spent a lot of time together at home, eventually fostering some other kids. Their first dog had died years ago, but they'd had several others since. They didn't get any more past seventy five, and stopped fostering past eighty. 

At eighty five years old, Logan and Patton sat out on their front porch together, looking out across the sunset. Patton remembered how he'd met Logan, and how he'd had the best life possible with Logan by his side. They reached out and took one another's hand, smiling at each other, satisfied with everything they had done.

Ever since fourteen years old, Logan and Patton had loved each other, and that wonderful feeling never ended.


End file.
